The New Girl
by Bambooanime
Summary: Mia returns from her trip to Genovia to find that a new girl has moved in next to Lily, and she turns Mia's world upside-down!
1. Megan

A/N: Hi! I'm Bamboo Anime, and I have been on ff.net for a while now, but in the Harry Potter section. I have only recently been introduced to the Princess Diaries series, and I have to they, I LOVE IT!! Anyhoo, this is my first fic in this section, and fair warning: I am putting myself in this fic, and yes, I would do this stuff to Lana! (I do stuff like this to the "Lana" at my school!) Also, this story takes place when Mia returns from her Christmas trip to Genovia. (I didn't want to write about that. If you want to read a segment from that part, check out Meg Cabot's site!) On with the fic!   
  


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

  
  
**

The New Girl   
By Bamboo Anime

**   
  
**_Saturday, January 3, Lily's Apartment_**   
I can't believe it. Lily has found a new friend while I was in GENOVIA!!   
Okay, well, Lily met her because she's her new neighbor and all, but STILL. Megan Ryan should NOT replace me, MIA THERMOPOLIS! Lily tried to explain that I am over-reacting and that I have some serious trust issues if I think I can be replaced as her best friend, and also further consoled me by saying that Megan doesn't get along with her brother (MY BOYFRIEND!!! :D) very well. I asked Lily for details, but all she would say was that it involved The Sims Online game. Hmm... Michael   
**_Later_**   
Megan has just stopped over Lily's house. All I have to say is this: HYPER! She explained that she drinks Mt. Dew constantly - and was upset to find out our high school endorsed Coke, not Pepsi. I tried to find out what was up between her and Michael. Here's how it went:   
Me: I heard you don't get along with Michael.   
Megan: Well, I don't really understand it myself. I mean, we met on The Sims Online a month ago and told him that I was moving out here (she's from Ohio) and he started to freak out. Then again, it might have had something to do with me reading one issue of his webzine and deciding I could be spending my time doing other things like reading the Lord of the Rings Trilogy instead, an he got all offended and ended the zine.   
Me: ...   
Megan: Sorry for rambling. The short version is this - It's all him. Rest assured, he's all yours. He talked about you a LOT. You're so lucky to have a guy so in love with you!!  
Me: Really?   
Megan: Yeah! Also, he didn't like the fact that I knew more about AOL programming than he does. He's cute in all, but boy, I can't wait for school to start up again so I can meet some hott guys!   
Me: (trying to bring the convo back to Michael) What did Michael say about me?   
Megan: Good things, like how you're so nice to everyone, and how you didn't let the Princess thing go to your head, and how you like strawberries...   
Me: Strawberries?   
Megan: Yeah, he said something about Strawberry PJs and a Strawberry card.   
Me: Oh.   
Megan: Don't worry about it! By the way, what shampoo do you use?   
Lily: (who has been gathering snacks throughout the first part of the convo) Are you trying to get the low-down on Mia or something?   
Megan: No! I was just wondering since you have curly hair and all if you use Bed-head stuff!  
Me: No...   
Megan: Oh! You should! I use it so my hair straightens out! (and she does have straight hair)   
Me: Thanks for the tip.   
Megan: Anytime! Well, I gotta go. My sister wants me to get take-out for dinner. Any suggestions for places?   
Lily: Ho's is good.   
Megan: Um, where's that??   
  
And so Lily, Megan, Lars and I ended up walking to Ho's deli to pick up some Bagels, lox, [a/n: sp??] Mt. Dew, and Kaluah for her sister. (Lars got that.) It turns out that Mean is living with her sister for this semester, and her Principal from Ohio knew Principal Gupta and thus she was easily transferred to Albert Einstein High.   
  
As it turns out, Megan used to live here. In New York City, I mean. She was born on Staten Island, moved around, and "landed in Ohio". The tallest building in her town was ten stories!! ANYWAY, she finally went back to her apartment and Michael was home!! Write later.   
  
  
  
A/N: Me again. How was that? If I get enough encouragement, I may continue this story. I dunno though. Anyhoo, please leave a review. Even if it's a flame. I need something to throw darts at!! :D God Bless! 


	2. Are all Ohioans crazy, or is it just her...

A/N: Bweeee!!! You all liked it!! :D I'm so happy! I responded to all of your reviews at the bottom. Oh! Let me know if you want me to send you email updates for each chapter by leaving your email addy either a) inyour review or b) email your addy to me at: magik_sakura@hotmail.com. Okies?? On with the fic! :D   
  


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

  
  
**_Sunday, January 4, the loft_**   
I'm so happy! Do you want to know why? (If you, a _JOURNAL_, are actually pondering this, I may begin to think that Harry Potter is real...) Anyway, Megan left something at the Moscovitz's apartment, and while Lily went to return it, Michael and I just looked at each other. But only for a minute. Since nobody was in the apartment (and knowing how Megan might keep Lilly busy for a few minutes with hyper-talk) I ran over to Michael and kissed him on the lips. He was suprised at first, but then relaxed. We were just moving into frenching when Lilly came back. We both jumped when Lilly exclaimed "You guys missed each other that much?" and ran laughing into her room. I had to admit, it WAS funny. I was only gone for, like, TWO WEEKS, and instead of saying how much we missed each other and the like, we kissed somewhat passionately! Gah! Now I'm starting to sound like one of the heroines in Tina's romance novels!   
  
Anyway, after a little while of talking with Lilly and Michael about what happened in Genovia, I called for Lars and the Limo to take me back home. While waiting outside (In the beautiful snow that piled up on Christmas and the day after) I saw Megan sitting on the fire escape between her and Lilly's apartment. I called to her, but she didn't respond. I don't know what she was doing up there, but whatever she was doing seemed to involve what looked like a big black cat. Sadly, before I could find out what she was doing up there, Lars and the limo pulled up. Oh well, maybe I'll find out today when I go back to Lilly's or something.  
  
**_Later_**   
Sometimes, I wilsh Lilly would TELL ME when she gives people my Instant Messenger screen name! I just went on to the Internet to check my mail (thanks to the Castle not having internet) when an instant message popped up! I attatched it here for evidence the Megan is INSANE.   
  
BambooAnime: (OMG! She's into Anime?!) Hiya Mia!  
FtLouie: Who is this?  
BambooAnime: Megan, Lilly's neighbor.  
BambooAnime: We met yesterday! :D  
Oh no! She's one of those people who uses smilies!! Nobody's safe!!  
FtLouie: Oh yeah.  
BambooAnime: I was wondering if you'd like to come over and hang out sometime before school starts on Wednesday.   
FtLouie: I guess.  
BambooAnime: Yay!! Great! My phone number is 212-722-7362, but my sister and I are on the internet pratically 24/7, so it's not really worth the effort.   
Then why did she bother to give me her phone number??  
FtLouie: Okay.   
BambooAnime: Crap. G2G. My sister's home and wants to get on. TTYL!  
>  
  
Then, just when I thought I was safe, ** SHE LOGGED ON AGAIN TO TALK TO ME!! **   
BambooAnime: (What's with that name anyway??) Hi! Meg again!   
FtLouie: Hi.   
BambooAnime: Just thought you'd wanna know - Michael's got it for you REALLY bad!   
FtLouie: What?   
BambooAnime: I was out on the fire escape with my sister's psycho cat yesterday, (Ah-HA! She WAS with a cat!) and I heard someone coming out onto the fire escape from the Moscovitz's so I ran back into my apartment and heard Michael singing! (**WHAT?!?!**)   
FtLouie: What was he singing about???   
BambooAnime: Something about a "Tall glass of Water" or somethink.   
I didn't bother to ask her why she was listening in on his singing.  
FtLouie: You're kidding me!   
BambooAnime: No lie. I didn't hear the rest though because Lilly told him he was scaring Pavlov. LoL! He wasn't THAT bad!   
FtLouie: I didn't know anything scared Pavlov!   
BambooAnime: Sabrina, my sister's psychotic cat does.   
FtLouie: Really?   
BambooAnime: Well, not when they first met, but later, Sabrina tried to bite him and attatck him with her back claws, because she's declawed in the front, and Pavlov now avoids her.  
BambooAnime: LoL  
FtLouie: What were you doing with her yesterday on the fire escape?   
I had to ask, now knowing that the cat was a psycho.  
BambooAnime: Getting her adjusted to my room, which has the only access to the fire escape in my apartment. I'm trying to figure out how to rig a cage-thingy for her to be able to go outside in.   
FtLouie: Oh.   
BambooAnime: I gotta go. The fire escape is finally free! ^_^ Ja ne!   
FtLouie: Ja ne??   
BambooAnime: Japanese for "Bye!"   
FtLouie: OK, "Ja ne!"  
  
Are all people in Ohio that crazy, or is it just her??  
  
  
  
A/N: Yay! The end of another installment! ^_^ I'm thinkin' I'll update once a week - that's all I have time for! On with the responses!   
  
AcidGirl - My first reviewer! ^_^ Lemon and Pineapple lollipops can make you hyper?? I'll have to try that! ^_^ FYI, Michael freaked out for many reasons which will be revealed in either next entry or the one after thet. I can't remember! One I will tell you though, is that one time Megan went on-line a little *too* Mountain Dew & pixi-stix buzzed and scared the crap outta Michael with random quirks and obsessive smilieys! ^_^  
  
Echo Lark - Of course I reviewed your story!! It's GREAT!!! ^_^ Glad to hear that the next chappie is coming up soon! I didn't get to read AgiVega's latest chappie 'till New Year's Eve on account of spending Christmas in NYC. I'm flattered you like my story! It was an idea that was kicking around in my head during the long drive to NYC (12 hours - ugh!!)!!  
  
blue side - I'm really glad you like my story! Comments like yours give me a warm, fuzzy feeling inside! I didn't really think the first chappie was all that interesting, but you and the other reviewers proved me wrong! ^_^ I'm so happy!! ^_^   
  
Whisperer in the Wind - I'll try to add more Mia/Meg conflicts into the story. A major one will happen at school later on. But, they'll become friends once Megan verbally bashes Lana and calls her a list of things found on the Jerry Springer show as guests. I appreciate the encouragement! ^_^ You're now on my update listing! ^_^ 


End file.
